Wireless stations such as mobile phones and other wireless devices have limited battery life. Accordingly, these wireless devices have been designed to power down certain internal components at certain times to extend battery life.
For example, it is known that a wireless device powers down internal radio circuitry between transmissions from an associated Access Point (AP) or other relaying device for minimizing power usage. However, currently both the frequency of the temporary radio circuitry power ups and the duration of the temporary radio circuitry power ups periods limit the effectiveness of this power saving technique. The disclosure that follows solves this and other problems.